Approximately every sixth calf (15%) in Denmark dies, most of them in the first month of their life, which is an economical challenge to numerous farmers and a cost in terms of job enjoyment for the agriculturalist and his employees. On top of that, this is an extensive image-related challenge for the livestock sector.
It is a fact that a great number of the surviving calves do not possess the quality (health, vitality and developmental potential) which they from birth have the potential to grow. This has been the case for several years in spite of repeated campaigns to improve the present circumstances and conditions to obtain a reduction in the mortality of the calves.
There is a general consensus amongst agriculturalists and counselors that these problems actually will be solved, if it is secured that the newborn calf receives raw milk (colostrum) in sufficient and adequate quantities and of a good quality early after the calving.
Tangibly this means that the suckling calf ought to receive four liters of raw milk with at least 50 grams immunoglobulin (antibodies) per liter before it is six hours old.
The heart of the matter is that the theory needs to be put in practice in such a way that it will work reliably and dependably 365 days a year and 24 hours a day, notwithstanding which member of the staff is on duty.
Regarding the aspect of raising calves on stored colostrum, it is a fact that colostrum milk is good feed for calves of any age, so there is a great advantage in storing excess colostrum for calf feeding. Refrigeration and freezing is the best method of storing colostrum, but is also the most expensive.
Every newborn calf needs colostrum. It is important as the first feed to condition the digestive tract and to give the calf resistance to diseases. Disease resistance is provided by the presence of immunoglobulins in the first milk of the dam and the ability of the calf to absorb these antibodies during the early hours of its life. This ability declines and disappears about 24 hours after birth. Consequently, the earlier the calf receives colostrum, the greater will be its benefit.
If milk from its dam is not available, colostrum from another cow freshening at the same time, or fresh, frozen colostrum stored for such an eventuality may be used. A blood transfusion from the dam and antibiotic treatments has also been used. However, the latter method will not provide the degree of success achieved as when colostrum is available, thus with this alternative method a higher mortality rate can be expected.
Regarding the sanitary conditions, filthy milking practices, unclean containers and unsanitary storage conditions can cause undesirable bacterial contamination and sick calves.
The problems relating to the thawing of the milk are mostly related to the process being very time-consuming. One way of thawing of the milk is by using a microwave oven. However, in doing so the antibodies of the milk may be destroyed, as an uneven distribution of the heat in the microwave oven will overheat the outer layers of the colostrum, while the core part of the colostrum remains frozen.
As an alternative way of thawing frozen liquids, U.S. Pat. No. 6,417,698 discloses an apparatus for thawing, warming up and/or mixing frozen liquids placed inside smaller containers such as e.g. baby bottles, syringe and test tubes. The thawing, warming up and/or mixing is obtained by placing the object with the frozen liquid in heated water and vibrating the object, e.g. the baby bottle. By this apparatus, the frozen liquid is warmed up in a gentler fashion compared to using a microwave oven. However, problems with an uneven distribution of heat might still occur, as the heating liquid is not mixed. Further, the apparatus necessitates a thorough cleaning of e.g. the baby bottles subsequent to use—the latter in order to avoid unsanitary storage conditions and thereby sick babies.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,974 discloses an apparatus for thawing of frozen liquid, in this case specifically blood plasma units, wherein these units are placed in a fluid bath with e.g. water. In this apparatus, the thawing process is combined with a kneading of the units by manipulation of the fluid. The kneading of the blood plasma units is a relatively tough handling process, and will not be suitable for thawing raw milk. Further, the frozen liquid needs to be stored in a flexible container in order for the kneading to have any effect.